Hot Blooded
by Stargazer22123
Summary: Mark has a surprise for Lexie one summer evening after she finishes work
1. Chapter 1

Looking down at her vibrating phone Lexie notices the brief text,'meet me out front when done. M' Smiling Lexie dropped of the charts, that were in her arms, at the Nurses' Station before heading towards the locker room.

Swiftly changing into the faded tight blue jeans and tank top before shoving her feet into the 4 inch high heel boots, almost regretting wearing the boots until she remembered how much Mark loved them she would grin and bear it for him tonight. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she waved goodbye to Megan and Steve before leaving the locker room.

Walking out the doors of the lobby Lexie smiled as she realized that the rain had held off another day and it was another beautiful summer day. Looking around for Mark she finally notices him leaning against the black Harley talking to Yang. Stopping to gape at the unusual scene unfolding in front of her of the two of them talking, Lexie than took a good look at Mark. Damn that man was hot, her eyes roamed up and down his body. Tight jeans with a Black t that was molded to his chest and abdomen nicely showing off his beautiful body. She's never seen him wear Aviator glasses before but has to say they look mighty fine on him.

Lexie finally shook herself out of her stupor and walked towards Mark and Cristina. Just as she was approaching them Mark looked up and smiled at the sight of her. Leaning down to kiss her he whispered in her ear that he wanted to take her right then and there, Yang be damned. Blushing Lexie pushed Mark slightly as Owen pulled up in his truck. Hopping out to help Cristina inside the four said good night before the two couples headed off on their way.

"When you texted saying that you'd be waiting I wasn't expecting the bike, I don't have a helmet," Lexie tried to reason, completely nervous about riding on a motorcycle. Mark may think she has all kinds of bravery but she's scared shitless over the idea of getting on the back of the motorcycle. Doesn't matter how much she trusts Mark she wants to jump in the truck with Owen and Cristina and beg for a ride home.

"I've got you covered Little Grey, I bought a helmet for you and a jacket too," Mark holds out the helmet and gently puts it on Lexie's head before holding out the black leather jacket he's picked up for her too. Just because he loves the thrill of the motorcycle, the open air, the speed, he's not stupid. He knows that leather is the only way to go to give them any kind of protection. Especially with Lexie's smooth as silk, snowy white skin.

Exchanging her bag for the jacket Lexie shoves her arms through the armholes while Mark stows her bag in the small compartment under the seat. Plopping his helmet back on he straddles the motorcycle and waits for Lexie to hop on.

Timidly climbing on behind Mark, he pulls her arms around his waist and tells her to hang on tight before he stars and revs the engine before pulling away from the hospital. Lexie nervously clutches him around the waist barely able to breathe as she holds her breath and squeezes her eyes shut as they leave the calm of the parking lot and head out into the street. When they stop at a red light Lexie asks where they're going. Shrugging his shoulders Mark replied vaguely that he was taking her out for supper. After 15 minutes Lexie finally relaxed and began to enjoy the ride. The wind and speed were exhilarating and when they stopped at the next light Lexie leaned into Mark so he could hear her. "Thank you this is awesome." After 45 minutes of driving Mark finally pulled over into a parking lot. Lexie hopped off the back of the motorcycle before pulling the helmet off her head. Taking a look around her "Mark we're at Emerald City Bar, across the street from the hospital. We could have walked here."

Grabbing her helmet and his he looped his arm through them and then grabbed Lexie's hand and dragged her towards the stairs for the bar. "What would have been the fun in that, come on Lex admit it. It was a perfect night for a ride, and I miss going for a ride," Mark smirked as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "trust me baby that's not the only ride we'll take tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Coming into the bar Mark and Lexie separated, Mark heading for a table, while Lexie went up to the bar. Seeing Lexie standing there Joe came over. "Evening Grey, what can I get you?"

"Hi Joe, can I get two beers, two menus and a shot of tequila," Lexie called out staring after Mark as he talked to Arizona and Callie who happened to be at the table beside theirs. Joe placed the shot of tequila on the bar while grabbing the beer. Lexie grabbed up the shot glass and slammed back the tequila before placing the glass back on the bar. "Can I get another one Joe," Lexie asked while still watching Mark. Joe raised an eyebrow at Lexie, smiling at the flushed look Lexie was sporting as her eyes barely left Mark's body. Slamming back the second shot of tequila Lexie shook back her hair as she placed the shot glass on the bar and picked up the two mugs of beer. "Fuck the menus Joe."

Joe laughed as he watched Lexie swagger over to where Mark was talking to the Arizona and Callie, placing the beer in front of the two doctor's Lexie picked up the helmets before wrapping her arm around Mark shoving her hand in his back pocket and pinching his ass. "Let's go for a ride," Lexie whispered in his ear.

Taking the hint Mark quickly finished talking to Arizona and Callie before smirking at Lexie and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Lexie threw a distracted 'bye' over her shoulder to the two women as they continued out the door, her hand still tucked firmly in his back pocket.

Once back at the motorcycle Lexie grabbed Mark by the face and pulled him in towards her mashing their lips together as she quickly lost control of her desire. Pulling away Lexie grabbed her helmet from Mark and put it on her head before straddling the bike. Mark smirked at Lexie seeing a new side of her. A completely hot turned on, sexy as hell side that was horny. Mark slipped his helmet on before climbing on in front of Lexie. Before he could even start the engine Lexie already had her arms wrapped around his waist her hands cupping his groin.

"Lex, I get it, you want us there and you want us there now, but if you don't you're your hands we're not going to end up at the hotel, but at the hospital. Be patient we'll only be a few minutes and then I'm all yours," Mark said over his shoulder as he picked up her hands and moved them to wrap around his waist without distracting him more. Starting up the motorcycle Mark quickly gets them back to the Archfield parking as close to the building as possible. Jumping off, Mark grabbed Lexie's bag holding it out to her as she slipped the helmet off her head shaking her hair out. Taking his own helmet off he grabbed Lexie's and once again looped his arm through them before leaning in to kiss Lexie. Wrapping his arm once again around her shoulder he began leading them towards the entrance. Mark jumped slightly in surprise when he felt Lexie pinch him through his jeans once again. How she wrapped her arm around him and slid her hand into his back pocket without him noticing was a mystery, well it would be if he weren't concentrating so hard on grazing her breast with his fingers.

Leading them through the lobby Mark nodded his head to the staff as they greeted them. Mark and Lexie paid no attention to the other people in the hall or elevator completely engrossed in each other. Entering the room, Lexie dropped her bag on the floor and pulled Mark down for a heated kiss, not even breaking apart as Mark set the helmets on the couch and they moved towards the bed. Mark felt the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and stopped moving, Lexie pushed him back and climbed on straddling his thighs, pinning his arms to the bed as she knelt on them. Oxygen becoming necessary Lexie finally sat up long enough remove and fling off her leather jacket. Wanting, no needing to feel Mark's skin on her hands she slipped them beneath the hem of his tight t-shirt and scraped her hands up, down and then up his torso to his chest before leaning back down and capturing his lips once again. Pulling his arms free Mark cupped her head in his hands before running his hands down her back before cupping her butt in his hands, thankful that her jeans were molded to her body. If he were to think about it for any length he'd wonder how she actually got the jeans on.

Lexie moaned in his mouth as she ground her hips down on him. Sitting up once again she growled in frustration, "off, I need your clothes off now."

Not wanting to disappoint of disobey Lexie, Mark pulled off his leather jacket, throwing it on top of Lexie's leather jacket, then pulling on the back of the neck of his t-shirt he dragged it off and threw it in the now growing pile realizing that Lexie had taken off her tank top and standing there in her bra and thong trying to pull her jeans over her boots. Lexie groaned in impatience as she realized she should have taken the boots off before she'd tried to get the jeans off, but then yelped in surprise as Mark placed her on the bed face down. Lifting her hips slightly and spreading her legs, Mark squeezed the globes of her ass in his hands before bending down and frenching her pussy. Lexie moaned and then screamed as he pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked. "Fuck Mark I need you inside me," Lexie whimpered as Mark refused to let up on her. Lexie screamed as she came in his mouth, her breathing ragged from her intense orgasm.

Mark stood back watching as she came down from her high, her jeans and thong bunched around her ankles being held up by her incredibly hot boots. He then leaned over her back kissing her neck as he plunged deep into her, leaving a love bite on her left shoulder as she screamed out in ecstasy. Mark needed fast and hard, and knew with the way Lexie had been acting that fast and hard would be the only thing she'd want him to do. Pulling out he slammed back in as deep as he could over and over almost losing it each time he did because of the loud moans Lexie couldn't control. Feeling her walls start to squeeze and him even tighter he wrapped an arm around her middle pulling her up towards him before rubbing her clit between his thumb and finger. Lexie screamed loud and long as she came again, finally triggering his own release.

Mark pulled out of Lexie and with shaking hands gently unzipped her boots and pulled them off before slipping her jeans off her legs. Scooping her up in his arms he laid them down on the bed fully spooning her as they both gulped in air. "Oh my god thank you, thank you thank you," Lexie breathed as she lazily ran her foot over Mark's calf. Mark nuzzled Lexie's neck before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
